Don't Forget Where You Belong
by taylorranders15
Summary: The year is 2032, and the New Directions are back in Lima. Years have passed since the glee club has made it past Sectionals, and it is in dire need of restoration. If these teenagers are anything like their parents, then the glee club of 2032-2033 is bound to be interesting. A tale of heartbreak, drama, and of course a hell of a lot of singing! OCs Needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, twenty years have passed since the class of 2012 graduated and all the New Directions are back in Lima, Ohio. Now, in 2032 they have bigger problems to deal with than who's winning prom queen. They have teenage children and their high school problems to handle. I need OCs for this story, and the form and couples are listed below, and the form is also on my profile. Don't forget to have fun and be creative!**

**Also, the link for the tumblr I created for this story is on my profile page :)**

* * *

Tony Michaels walked down the entrance hallway of William McKinley High, practically bouncing on the balls of feet. It was the Friday before school started, and there was a mandatory meeting all the faculty had to attend. He slid into the conference room, finding a free chair next to a pretty blonde.

They waited another ten minutes as the rest of the teaching staff filed in, and once all the seats were filled, a tall man with salt and pepper colored hair stood. "Good afternoon everyone, for the new members of the teaching staff, I'm Oliver Carson; the principal of William McKinley High School."

Principal Carson continued on to cover the basics of the first week of school, the sports games that would be happening through out the week, the dress code, and what would happen if a teacher found a student cheating, stealing, fighting, etc. He finished an hour later, dismissing everyone for snacks and refreshments that were waiting in the library.

With a question on his mind, Tony approached Oliver. "Um, excuse me, Oliver?" He asked, tapping on the principal's shoulder.

"Yes, Tony is it?" The tall man replied with a smile.

Tony nodded, "Yessir. Um, I was just wondering if the glee club was still operating? I wasn't sure because you didn't mention it."

"No, we haven't had a glee club since 2026. It just didn't work, no one had the heart or passion to keep it going. I would do it myself, but I don't have the time." Oliver sighed. He really did like the thought of a glee club, and the lack of it for the past six years saddened him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to give running the club a shot." The twenty-six year old suggested, grinning hopefully.

Oliver stuck out his hand, firmly grasping Tony's hand. "Well, you have yourself a deal. Good luck."

**The First Generation:**

**Brody and Rachel Weston**~After breaking up, Rachel never thought she would be involved with Brody Weston ever again. Three years later, the two unexpectedly met again on the set of Spring Awakening. Rachel as Wendla and Brody as Melchoir. Because of the characters' romantic involvement, the two adults spent much time together. They discovered the feelings were still there, and tried dating again. The two lived in New York for another twelve years, both working as Broadway stars. Brody is now a businessman, working as a music producer in Columbus, while Rachel still appears on Broadway from time to time. **(Closed)**

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson**~Once Blaine moved to New York after graduation, he was welcomed into Kurt, Santana, and Rachel's apartment. He attended NYADA on a full singing scholarship, and found success in a reprise of Grease immediately after graduating college. Kurt really did love music, but his passion for design was greater. The two married a year later, moving back to Lima after another three years in the city. Currently, Blaine has moved on from performing to working as a producer on Broadway every so often; Kurt now owns a highly successful fashion line and has stores across the country. **(Closed)**

**Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce**~Even though she was accepted into MIT, Brittany was absolutely miserable. Halfway through her second year, she was offered a scholarship at Juilliard for dance after scouts saw her at a recital. It wasn't until after three months that her and Santana finally reunited. Brittany had gone to the Spotlight Diner after class, and saw Santana working. Though she was still with Dani, the feelings for each other were still there. Santana had always known Dani wasn't the one, so the breakup was imminent. The two then moved to Los Angeles, Santana finding success as a model and Brittany as a backup dancer for singers such as Beyonce, Lady Gaga, etc. They moved back to Ohio two years ago, Santana owning a recording studio with Mercedes and Brittany owning her own dance studio. **(Closed)**

**Noah and Quinn Puckerman**~While she came with a boyfriend to the New Directions reunion, Quinn left with Puck. The two got incredibly drunk, professing their love for each other, then jetted off to Vegas to get married. The next morning, the two woke with pounding hangovers. They saw the rings on their fingers, realizing what they had done, and immediately went to find a lawyer that would be able to get them an annulment. While driving, they both decided that they didn't want an annulment, instead choosing to stay married. They then moved into an apartment in Boston, Puck opening his own pool cleaning business and Quinn as a wedding planner. They moved back to Lima five years ago; Puck's business transferring states and Quinn found a different company to work at. (Two Kids)

**Sam and Mercedes Evans**~After graduating, Sam moved to Los Angeles hoping to find success as a male model. Though it was extremely difficult, he did it and began working for the likes of Burberry and Ford. Mercedes career was just starting to take off, and her first single had just dropped. They met up at the Paris Fashion Week, as Sam was one of the models and Mercedes as a performer. The two began dating again, marrying two years later; and moving back to Ohio after another four. These days, Mercedes works with Santana at the recording studio and Sam is now the football coach for Ohio State University. **(Closed)**

**Artie and Kitty Abrams~**Like he wanted, Artie attended film school at the University of Texas. He and Kitty pursued a long distance relationship, with her attending UCLA on a cheerleading scholarship. Once Artie graduated college, he moved to Los Angeles and began working as a film intern. He eventually moved his way up, and found himself working alongside James Cameron on the fifth installment of Avatar. The two won an Oscar, and Artie was offered many directing jobs after that. Kitty found her own fame, working as a Lakers cheerleader. The two married after five years of dating, and moved back to Ohio last year. Kitty is now a physical trainer and Artie travels back to LA every so often to direct a movie. (Two Kids)

**Marley and Jake Puckerman**~Marley attended Columbia after graduation, majoring in biochemistry. Jake was accepted into NYU, and earned a degree in forensic science. After their college years were over, Marley began work at a doctor's practice. Jake on the other hand, started working for the FBI. The two dated for two years before Jake proposed, and they married a year later. The two moved back to Lima three years ago, Marley working as a pediatrician and Jake still working for the FBI. (Two Kids)

**Ryder and Bree Lynn**~Bree and Ryder started off as friends with benefits, progressing into a relationship four months later. The two fell in love along the way, their personalities balancing each others out. They attended the University of South Carolina together, marrying in their junior year. They spent the next few years traveling the world, getting married in Paris. Once they were back in Lima, Ryder began his own construction business and Bree is now the cheerleading coach at William McKinley High. **(Closed)**

**OC Form (Please PM)**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Sexuality:**

**Celebrity Look-a-Like:**

**Celebrity Sing-a-Like:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Strengths/Weaknesses:**

**Clique:**

**Teams/Clubs:**

**Audition Song:**

**Other Songs You Want Them to Sing:**

**Story Lines:**

**Theme Ideas for Glee Club:**

**Anything Else: **


	2. Final Casting List

**So, this is the final cast list of characters. Thank you so much to everyone that submitted, and I'm sorry if your character did not make it in. Still, applications for the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline are open if you would like to submit for them. Have a good day!**

**PS: I already said this, but the link to my tumblr is on my profile page :)**

**PSS: I will try to write the first chapter soon, fingers crossed I have it done by next week! **

* * *

**The Weston Children:**

Tanner Edward Weston-Senior (Miks Kaidaks)

Hunter Andrew Weston-Junior (Joshua Anthony Brand)

**The Hummel-Anderson Children:**

Ian William Burt Hummel-Anderson-Sophomore (Dylan O'Brien)

Jenna Muse Hummel-Anderson-Sophomore (Jasmine van den Bogaerde)

Amy Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson-Freshman (Perrie Edwards)

**The Lopez-Pierce Children:**

Nathaniel Cassidy Lopez-Pierce-Senior (Kyle Gallner)

Austin Zane Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Xavier Sergerie) *Twin

Aria Quinn Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Victoria Justice) *Twin

**The Puckerman Children:**

Felicity Finnliegh Puckerman-Junior (Crystal Reed)

Bonnie May Puckerman-Freshman (Sasha Pieterse)

**The Evans Children:**

Jordan Rose Evans-Sophomore (Logan Browning)

**The Abrams Children:**

Christopher Finn Abrams-Junior (Max Carver)

Nicholas Owen Abrams-Junior (Charlie Carver)

**The Puckerman Children:**

Isabelle Gwendolyn Puckerman-Junior (Shay Mitchell)

Kya Aliana Puckerman-Sophomore (Kendall Jenner)

**The Lynn Children:**

Augustus Finnian Lynn-Junior (Beau Mirchoff)


End file.
